The document EP 0 228 450 discloses rubber modified epoxy compounds. The composition comprises a continuous epoxy resin phase and a discontinuous phase of rubber particles dispersed in the continuous phase. The rubber particles are grafted rubber particles. The rubber particles are dispersed in the epoxy phase with a mixing or shearing device.
The document EP 0 911 358 discloses the use of block-copolymers as impact modifiers in epoxy resin. However block copolymers are relatively expensive and it is preferred to disperse standard core-shell impact modifiers in the epoxy resin.
The document FR 2934866 discloses polymer preparation of a specific core shell polymers with functional shell comprising hydrophilic monomers. The core shell monomers are used as impact modifier in thermoset polymers.
The document EP 1 632 533 describes a process for producing modified epoxy resin. The epoxy resin composition is having rubber like polymer particles dispersed in it by a process that brings the particles in contact with an organic medium that disperses the rubber particles.
The document EP 1 666 519 discloses a process for producing rubbery polymer particle and process for resin composition containing the same.
The document EP 2 123 711 discloses a thermosetting resin composition having a rubbery polymer particle dispersed therein and process for production thereof.
Non of the prior art documents discloses a multistage polymer comprising a stage with a polymer having a low molecular weight.